


Amor ciego

by DreamerStar



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blind Jim, Humor, M/M, Mom Bones, Romance, Student Jim, Teacher Spock, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerStar/pseuds/DreamerStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Jim es un estudiante de la Academia de la Flota Estelar, es inteligente, ingenioso, guapo, divertido… y ciego. Por lo que para poder pagar la operación que le permita ver y llegar a ser capitán decide tomar el puesto de ayudante de un prodigio llamado Spock; un medio vulcano con problemas para expresar sus sentimientos. Aunque esa es la parte más normal de todo. Spirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor ciego

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Star Trek no me pertenece.
> 
> Aviso: AU, o semi AU para ser exactos. Relación hombre x hombre (Spirk).
> 
> Nota: Esta idea llevaba rondádome desde hace un año o más, cuando vi Blind Dating, y bueno al final me he lanzado a publicarla pese a que no me terminaban de convencer los capítulos que ya tengo echos. Pero bueno, quien no arriesga no gana.
> 
> Espero que os guste la historia.

**Prólogo:**

**El susurro.**

 

Jim se removió entre las sábanas con la vaga sensación de estar oyendo algo que debía ser importante para él. Abrió los ojos, más por costumbre que por necesidad, y salió de la cama tratando de no despertar a su compañero de cuarto y mejor amigo, Leonard McCoy—alias Bones—.

Se desplazó en silencio por el cuarto a oscuras, que para él estaba igual las veinticuatro horas del día. Daba igual la hora, el día, el mes, la semana o el año, siempre era exactamente igual… Era nada, como mirar el aire que se extiende alrededor de los seres que pululan la tierra.

Porque para James—Jim para todo el mundo—Tiberius Kirk todo era así desde Tarsus IV, desde que era un niño que había recibido un fuerte traumatismo que le había dejado invidente. A veces aún recordaba que era ver y, entonces, siempre pensaba en los médicos que le habían examinado.

Había una posible cura, existía la probabilidad de que volviese a ver, mas siempre había un contratiempo, siempre algo les impedía terminar de ahorrar el dinero que le permitiese volver a ver.

Tras tanto tiempo había decidido darse por vencido, ser un lisiado en un mundo que podía pero no quería curarle. No había futuro para él, se había dicho, era imposible que existiese algo para una persona que estaba rota.

Entonces el Capitán Pike fue a buscarle, le habló de un futuro, le dijo que podía hacer todo cuanto quisiese… Y lo creyó, se aferró a la posibilidad de ser alguien pese a las adversidades. Así que ahí estaba, estudiando para ser Capitán, sin importarle ni por un solo instante ser ciego.

A fin de cuentas no era algo en lo que la gente se fijase, tal vez porque estaba tan acostumbrado a fingir ver que ni se le notaba. No le importaba ser invidente, lo que odiaba era que lo tratasen como si fuese inferior.

Se ponía enfermo cuando eso pasaba.

Hasta hacía dos semanas, cuando le habían dicho que con su deficiencia no podía llegar a ser Capitán. Como le había dolido, como le dolía, pero se había negado a dejarse vencer, debía ser Capitán antes de los cuatro años, debía demostrarse que podía lograr lo inlograble.

Porque no existe escenario invencible.

Apoyó las manos en la ventana, notando el frío del cristal como un recordatorio de que seguía allí, en el mundo. Sonrió vagamente y la abrió de par en par, dejando que la noche y sus bienes se colasen a la habitación. Tiritó inconscientemente ante el brusco cambio de temperatura, pero no dio marcha atrás.

Ya no existía la marcha atrás.

Se apoyó en ella y sondeó el cielo nocturno, tratando de imaginar cómo se vería aquel día: era vente de ese mes, por lo que la estrella del cinturón situado hacia el suroeste del décimo satélite debía verse realmente bien. Luego pensó que tal vez era luna llena, o menguante o creciente, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

De lo que sí estaba seguro era que su cielo imaginario estaba libre de nubes, lleno de esperanzas y sueños, inundado por la inconsciencia de los millones de infantes que habitaban en el universo, embriagado por la felicidad de cada persona que amaba puramente…

Suspiró, tal vez recuperar la vista fuese psicológicamente más difícil de lo que esperaba, mas aún así quería ver con sus propios ojos aquello en lo que creía: quería ver a las personas. Porque Jim era humanista, pensaba que los milagros los hacían los humanos con cada pequeña acción llena de bondad.

Bones le había dicho que llevaría su operación, tan solo debía terminar de reunir el dinero, tan solo debía esperar un poco más para poder alcanzar su sueño, aquel que no le había dicho a su madre por temor de terminar de partirle el corazón.

Un leve murmullo llegó a sus oídos, el mismo que le había desvelado minutos atrás. Agudizó sus sentidos tratando de identificarlo, clasificarle y brindarle un sentido, porque su corazón le decía que significaba algo. Debía hacerlo.

Para su sorpresa descubrió que se trataba de un gorrión. Pestañeó perplejo, ¿qué hacía de noche un gorrión cantando frente a su ventana? Sacudió la cabeza y pensó que aún seguía dormido.

Era una locura, a no ser que…

Sonrió dulcemente al mismo tiempo que dejó escapar una carcajada limpia que escapó por la ventana. Recordaba que una vecina, allá en Iowa, le había dicho una vez que los gorriones cantaban de noche frente a la venta de un futuro enamorado, pues señalizaba que pronto hallaría su otra mitad.

La idea de enamorarse era tonta pero aún más lo era el hecho de que alguien se prendase de él. Pero el ave seguía cantándole y su corazón se sentía tan lleno ante esa posibilidad que no pudo evitar querer creer en ello.

Y era una noche preciosa, se dijo, idílica y llena de los susurros vespertinos de los soñadores que corren por el Mundo Onírico, el reino de Morfeo. Y el gorrión cantaba tan dulcemente que la luna comenzaba a tornarse de miel, llenado el firmamento estrellado de anhelos posibles y tangibles…

Porque debía ir más allá, a donde ningún hombre hubiese llegado antes.

**Author's Note:**

> De acuerdo, sé que este prólogo no tiene mucho gancho pero necesitaba explicar la razón de la ceguera de Jim y como había repercutido en su vida y bueno, esto fue lo que salió. Y respeto a lo del pájaro cantando... bueno, para eso no tengo explicación.
> 
> Espero que no haya sido un comienzo demasiado desastroso.


End file.
